One of the conventional water faucets, as shown in FIG. 1, the cold-hot water flow control 1 was installed in a water faucet 2 and secured by a nut 3. This design has the cold-hot water faucet formed integrally which is able to control cold or hot water and the amount of water flow as well.
FIG. 2 has shown an integral cold-hot water control safety valve 1 having a cold-hot water control valve 1a and a water flow control 1b of a conventional faucet. The cold-hot water control valve 1a has a cap, a base and a control section which includes a partitioner and a control axle. Although this design prevents a sudden water temperature change, it is complicated in installation.